A normal life
by Muff21
Summary: Connor has a heart to heart with Cordelia


Title: **A Normal Life**   
Author: **Muff21**  
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Angel characters or themes   
Notes: In this story Connor was not stolen as a baby. Hope ya like! 

* * *

"Connor? Honey what's wrong?"   
  
Connor looked up at Cordelia his dark eyes shimmering with unusual tears. He choked as he tried to gain the strenght to reply,   
  
" Cordy, I love you, Dad, Fred, Wes, and Gunn, honest I do. Things are great and everything, but I feel so different. I go to school with normal kids but my after school activities are a little different from other kid's. Instead of the playground, I get the training room. I love to train but sometimes I wish I wasn't this kid who someday will have to save the world."   
  
Cordelia sat down on the steps besides him using her hand to push his scraggly hair behind his ear.   
  
" Honey, I was once normal .I lived in a normal old town, with normal friends and normal family. Then I met a girl. Her name was Buffy. She was the vampire slayer."   
  
" Aww, Cordy! I heard this story a million times!" Connor whined his discomfort growing larger.   
  
Cordelia put up her hand to shush him," Be quiet. Just let a beautiful demon have her fun."   
  
Connor rolled his eyes but allowed her to continue.   
  
"When I met her, I started to notice things that were unordinary, Then I became friends with her and the scooby gang and my life was never the same. Through her I met your daddy and years later he gave me a job. I became a seer and soon after a demon. "   
  
Connor taped his fingers against his knee while rolling his eyes,   
" Does this story have a point?"   
  
Cordelia shot him a stern glance,   
  
" Ok, Mr. Impatient. You really take after your dad. Wow your tears dried fast, am I that boring?"   
  
Connor eagerly nodded his head, but quickly stopped at the look he got from Cordelia. She continued her lecture,   
  
" Connor, I had a taste of both lives. I was normal and now I live a rather strange life. I'm a demon and my employer is a vampire. But I prefer this life. Do you know why?"   
  
Connor shook his head, his chocolate brown eyes crinkling at the corners,   
  
" Well, it's because I have you. You and your daddy are the most important things in the world to me. If I didn't have you, I would be nothing. Life wouldn't be worth living. I would rather have the most unusual life with people that I love and cherish, then a life with people who don't really care for me."   
  
Cordelia was interrupted by Connor throwing his arms around her. His gangly arms squeezed tightly. He stuck his head in the crook of her arm, his tears wettening her t-shirt.   
  
" Whoa! Tears are back? Honey that was supposed to make you feel better, not worse!"   
  
Connor sniffled, " I know, but I just love you so much. I always thought of you as a mother. I never realized that you gave up so much for me and my dad."   
  
Cordelia smiled her eyes growing bright, as she pulled the quivering boy tighter into her embrace,   
  
" Honey, I didn't give up anything. I've been blessed with more then I deserve."   
  
************   
  
Angel smiled as he watched the scene unfold before him. He stood, deep in thought, as he leaned against the door frame.   
  
Yes, him and Cordelia were not officially a couple but he thought of her as many things. His soul-mate, the mother of his child, his sunshine. Although the words were never spoken, they both knew that they loved each other. They knew that they would die for each other, and for Connor.   
  
Angel's unusual smile grew wider at the thought of his son. His little boy. Connor was already ten years old, and he was growing taller everyday. Cordy was always astonsished at his incredible intelligence. She always made him eat a healthy breakfast before school, so that he could ace all the tests, just like she did. Angel often forgot that they didn't live a normal life.   
  
As he walked into the room bearing his child and love, he knew that no matter how strange a life they led , they could always survive as long as they had each other. 

End. 


End file.
